


Marionette

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Series: Seized, Relished, & Ruined [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A Chaebol and a Mafia Boss, A Relationship On the Line, Angst, Dark Love, M/M, Mafia Association, Mafias, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: A mafia boss...and a rich Chaebol...creates the perfect storm...





	Marionette

**Author's Note:**

> This teaser will be up here for a while until I actually write this story!!!^^

_Out of anger, Lay slammed Suho's lithe little body against the door to the latter's massive-sized condominium. He was fed up with sneaking around. He was tired of hiding. He wanted the world to know who the fuck he was in love with but suho was too much of a daddy's boy- a people pleaser- a puppet dancing on expensive strings._

_Suho's father wanted him to take over his company. Lay wanted to destroy it and everything it stood for. The perfect image. An even perfect doll. Undaunting emotional pain. Pain neither desired to feel just yet._

_Lay was beyond pissed. His boyfriend was nobody's puppet- nobody's but his. He just had to remind him of that._


End file.
